


My Circus Pierrot

by kiranosaurusrex



Category: Club SLAZY, Club SLAZY - Miura & Ise
Genre: End's life is hard, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9249470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiranosaurusrex/pseuds/kiranosaurusrex
Summary: “All I wanted was for you to tell me to hold you. To hold you, to love you, to make love to you and ravish you. Why didn’t you tell me to do so, End?”I bring you another Club SLAZY fic.This time it's my second favourite pairing, Deep/End.There are some spoilers for Final Invitation.The opening lines were taken from the SLAZY Special Live 2016.Title was inspired by Deep's Solo "Runaway Pierrot" and the fact that End's solo is called "Circus" and well that just goes together really well.





	

“All I wanted was for you to tell me to hold you. To hold you, to love you, to make love to you and ravish you. Why didn’t you tell me to do so, End?” Deep looked at End. This time though, his voice wasn’t slurring the words and he wasn’t pissed drunk and silly. He was dead serious and suddenly very, very, maybe too close to End. “So I’m asking you now. May I hold you, make love to you and ravish you, End? Will you let me?”

End swallowed the knot in his throat. It was hard, though because the look in Deep’s eyes was so intense. He felt like he was being preyed on. Like the other was just going to devour him and swallow him up. “Deep-san, do you mean that?” he finally got out.

Instead of answering, Deep pressed a gentle, almost chaste kiss onto End’s lips. It was almost chaste because what laid behind it was anything but. The burning hot desire was almost enough to make End shy away, afraid of hurting himself. He did turn his head away a bit, breaking the kiss. Fear. Yeah, he had been here before. He had been loved and had loved and had been hurt because of it. Was he ready to take that risk again? Was he willing to take it?

“I promise, I won’t be gone by the end of the night. I’ll be here with you, End. I swear. I know what it feels like to be left alone, to be left behind. I don’t want you to experience that,” Deep whispered, as if reading End’s thoughts. “I won’t leave you alone in the darkness.”

The honesty in the other’s words and eyes touched something inside of End.

He remembered how the other had called out to him when he had first joined Club SLAZY and had been clouded in Ya’s shadows and darkness. Back then End had almost lost his heart but End had called out to him and his voice had reached him, the real him and brought him back to the here and now. Club SLAZY had taught him how to love again. How to trust again.

So he would trust. “Okay.” His voice was barely more than a whisper. “Please hold me and make love to me then, Deep-san.”

A grin curled up the corners of Deep’s lips. “I was waiting for those words.”

Deep’s next kiss still held the same desire but it was less pressing. End could feel genuine happiness in it and he felt compelled to return it. The other’s kiss felt so endearing and a little clumsy it was hard not to kiss back and help out.

The two of them stumbled back and eventually got to Deep’s bed.

End was surprised by how carefully Deep seemed to undress him as well as how skilled the other seemed to be at doing it. It reminded him of how the Mystics would sometimes help the Lazies undress and dress backstage, when they had to do costume changes or something like that. It hadn’t happened often so the times it had happened were all the more memorable.

“Let me guess what you’re thinking,” Deep’s voice pulled him out of his thoughts. The other kissed End’s bare shoulder. “And let me tell you that it’s probably right.”

“Eh? What do you mean?” End blinked, he couldn’t quite follow the other.

“You were thinking of Mystics just now, weren’t you?” Deep ran his finger’s down End’s chest slowly. “I used to be one. Before I got where I am now.”

Eyes widening slightly, End sought out Deep’s own. The things he learned tonight. It had been like this ever since he had decided to stay at Club SLAZY and become a Lazy. There were so many things he didn’t know about, so many things he still needed to learn. Not just about the club in general but also about all the people who resided in it.

“So in good Mystic fashion - don’t tell Q-chan though - I shall ask you this: tell me what you want, End? I’ve got everything you want, so tell me what you need.” Deep unbuckled End’s belt and pushed one hand past the waistband.

“Would ‘you’ be the correct answer?” End asked, feeling a little silly as he did so. The situation had started to feel a little bizarre. He tried to push all needless thoughts aside and focused on what Deep was doing to him. It was a strange little mix of confidence mixed with clumsiness and cluelessness somehow. While Deep seemed to have plenty of experience in undressing people - including himself - his touches were so genuinely curious, almost bordering uncertain.

So far, things were still within End’s area of expertise - well maybe not expertise but experience - as well but for how long? It was the first time for him to find himself in bed with another male.

Deep looked up at End before he moved on. “You have to tell me if something feels weird, okay? I promise I’ll stop. Do not hesitate to tell the truth, End. Alright?”

“I will.” End nodded. He knew he had to. Deep wouldn’t forgive him if he forced himself to do something. The other always put other people first. If there was one thing he hated it was to hurt other people. It was what he hated even more than getting hurt himself. Both of these things combined had been one of the reasons why Deep hadn’t risen to the rank of Top Ace until now. 

Pushing himself up onto his elbows, End watched as Deep moved lower. A soft shiver ran down his spine when he felt the other’s hands on his hips, then his thighs, holding him down. He lost sight of the other for a moment when his eyes fell shut and a soft sound of pleasure fell from his lips when Deep licked a hot, wet trail down his growing erection.

He quickly opened his eyes again though. He wanted to see this.

Usually End only saw the other’s lips wrapped around a bottleneck (beer, wine, champagne, whatever the other would find, Deep had no preference), so seeing the other’s lips wrapped around his cock was new. And End groaned inwardly because now he’d probably have bad thoughts whenever he saw Deep drinking again. Which was probably going to be fairly often. It was hard to get rid of old habits.

Remembering the other’s words from a few moments prior, End tried to voice some of his thoughts. “It feels good. Keep going.” He didn’t just want to tell the other bad things but good things as well. He smiled a little when he noticed how Deep seemed to relax a bit upon hearing his reassuring words.

End was also rewarded for his words by Deep intensifying his ministrations, sucking End’s cock more vigorously compared to before. It drew a soft hiss of pleasure out of End.

It only occurred to him now how much he had missed the physical contact. All things considered, all the sexy performances they put on, the reality was that they only sold dreams and not any actual physical things. None of them had ever laid a finger on one of the women in the audience. Although End wasn’t sure whether or not there was a rule prohibiting it.

As for this kind of skinship among the Lazies - or other residents of the club - End had some suspicions but no proof. It all happened behind closed doors.

“Deep, I-”

“Ngh.” The other made a sound that vaguely sounded like ‘it’s okay’. End felt Deep’s hands tightening their hold on his thighs a little, bracing himself for what was to come.

His own hands scraped over the bedsheets and finally gathered enough of them to hold. End’s grip tightened visibly just before it relaxed again completely as he went over the edge. Arms no longer supporting him, he let himself fall back down onto the fluffy pillows, bouncing slightly on the mattress from the force of the drop.

Somewhere at the back of his mind, he heard a soft rustling sound and then a soft noise that sounded like something being picked up and then put back onto the nightstand.

A faint sweet smell wafted over to End’s nose. Had Deep washed down his come with alcohol?

The thought made End blush a little bit for some reason.

“You still in there?” Deep’s voice was a little raw and it was very close to End’s ear. When he opened his eyes, the other’s face was only a few centimeters away from his own.

“I am. Sorry about that,” End told himself to move. His hand came to rest on Deep’s muscular abdomen. “Now it’s your turn.”

Deep smiled. “Use your hand? I want to look at you.”

“Eh? Are you sure?” End blinked. “I can if you want to-”

“It’s okay. I don’t think I’ll be long.” Deep admitted, ears turning a little red. “And I’d rather do it this way so we can do this.” He pressed his lips against End’s and then pushing his tongue past the slightly parted lips when there was no resistance.

Deep’s mouth tasted like champagne, End noted. So he’d been right.

End let his hand slide down further then and wrapped his fingers around Deep’s already straining erection. His eyes widened a little in surprise. He had thought that he’d been the only one feeling pleasure from their earlier actions but apparently he’d been wrong.

His touch made Deep moan into their kiss softly and push his hips down for more friction. He was very close, like he had said. It didn’t take End long until Deep’s hot come splashed onto his hand and both of their lower bodies. The younger male collapsed on top of him, his expression one of postcoital bliss. The weight didn’t bother End too much, actually it felt almost familiar. He was used to hauling the other’s drunk ass around on a regular basis after all.

They stayed like that for a few moments before Deep pushed himself up again and pulled a wet washcloth out from somewhere to wipe them down. He cleaned End first before moving on to himself. When he did so, he asked, “You know why I felt drawn to you, End?”

“No. I never would have thought you’d be interested in me that way.” End admitted.

Humming softly and setting the washcloth aside again, Deep climbed back onto the bed to join End. “Because you’re one of the few people in this club who remember what it was like to live out there. I don’t know why but most people here do not remember a life outside the club. You just understand things. You think differently than the others.”

“Oh, is that so?” End had never thought of that, hadn’t realized.

“Yeah. Remember when we went drinking outside? It would have been impossible to go with anyone else. They would have gone bonkers. But you, you just tagged along. It made me happy. So let me say thank you again.” Deep rolled onto his back and smiled up at End.

“You’re welcome.” End smiled back. He was about to get up and leave - this was Deep’s room after all - but a hand on his wrist stopped him and then pulled him back down.

Deep made a face. “Where do you think you’re going? You’re staying right here.”

“But it’s late and we have a show again tomorrow and you should get some rest,” End looked down. “You’re the Top Ace. You need to be in top condition.”

“You, too. And what made you think you might bother me to the point I couldn’t sleep and rest? I think I’d actually sleep a lot better if you stayed here.” Deep’s grip loosened a bit. “Unless you don’t want to stay. Then I won’t stop you.” His voice was softer when he said that, almost sad.

End flipped the covers back and crawled under them. “I’ll stay.”

They both slept through what remained of the night and most of the morning. Neither of them rose until sometime in the afternoon.

After exchanging soft ‘good mornings’, they got out of bed.

Stretching, Deep looked around and then stopped short. “Ah, I wonder if you’ll have to ask my parents and my brother if you can date me seriously.”

“Your parents and your brother?” End felt himself breaking out into a cold sweat. He’d met Deep’s older brother, Doo Bop. The other was currently the Captain of the Tori. All of End’s memories of him were rather scary. Oh boy. “What are your parents like?”

“Well, they aren’t my actual parents but I just feel like they’re like my parents.” Deep stretched his legs. “They’re the people who raised me and took care of me all this time. You know them. So I don’t think it’ll be a big problem.”

“I do?” End picked up the clothes they had dropped all over the previous night.

“Yup. And you talk to them every day. Q-chan and Bloom.”

End dropped everything he’d been holding.

Why had he decided to date the guy with the scariest family on the entire planet? He didn’t even want to try imagining what Q, Bloom and Doo Bop would be capable of doing to him in case he did something wrong. Well, End tried to calm himself down, all the more reason not to do something wrong. All the more reason to make this relationship work.

“I’ll go on ahead.” He left Deep’s room and made his way to the backstage area where he grabbed something to eat - despite his stomach feeling queasy - and afterwards put on his jacket and check his appearance in the mirror one last time.

Maybe he was lucky and nobody had found out about them yet. They would eventually - nothing ever stayed secret at Club SLAZY for long. He just hoped he’d have a little bit of time to brace himself for the inevitable.

“I trust you, End. But just for the record, should you screw this up, I will end you.” Bloom whispered to End in passing as the two of them got ready to get up onto the stage after being called out by the Mystics. The other smiled sweetly at End and then moved on to a different stage entrance, leaving a paling End in his wake.

Too late.

He somehow managed to drag himself up to his standby position.

“There’s a message from Doo Bop-san for you, End-san. He told me to tell you that he will be watching you very closely from now on. But please, don’t think about what he said to you or whatever Bloom-san might have. You will be fine, End-san. And if you should consider taking the next step, please do not hesitate to ask. I can provide you with all necessary things.” Q appeared next to the door, ready to open it for End. “And I mean everything.” He winked knowingly, making End feel like he wanted to get swallowed up by the earth there an then.

“Everyone, leave him alone.” Deep’s voice cut through the awkward silence following Q’s offer.

The other marched over and grabbed End’s shoulders before leaning in for a kiss. “Kiss for good luck. Not that you need it. You always do fine out there. And if anything happens, the rest of us will cover up for you. Even if the rest of the circus is a mess, people will always laugh when the pierrot appears and they will forget about anything else.”

End nodded and a genuine smile appeared on his face. This was why he wanted to make this relationship work. Not because of what others said.

“Thanks.” He kissed the other back. “Not that you need one, too but just to be fair.”

Deep grinned. “There can never be enough good luck. Now, let’s get out there and make this a night to remember. As usual.”

“Will do.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you are interested in finding out more about Club SLAZY, I have compiled some information here: [ Welcome to Club SLAZY](https://sites.google.com/site/dillydallystreet247/)


End file.
